Candy
by Lin3reborn
Summary: wasn't sure if I wanted Pg-13 or not dicided to play safe and go with 'R'. What I've been told is a Sweet storry. But, be worned, in later chapters, a darker time will pass, and not all will be well in the curtis house.


Candy  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Mommy I wasn't some candy, can we pweaaas have some candy?!" Little Ponyboy Curtis, age four and a half years old, tugged impatiently on his mothers sleeve while he and Sodapop, his older brother, were begging constantly for candy as it was their second time passing the small sweet shop. The mother, beautiful - amazedly so and elegant nodded with a small laugh, unable to deny her two youngest son's for their love of sweets.  
  
"Yes, but not to much. Remember to get some for Darry and Daddy to," she smiled to the and let them lead her way to the shop. It was a fairly small shop, short shelf's of candy all around, surrounding the main room, one small shelf of main candy's in the middle so it made a slightly homey area.  
  
"Aaaa," said the old man who owned the shop alone, hair graying and skin wrinkling, yet his eyes still bright, strengthened with wisdom," Mrs. Curtis. We're here again I see? And do you think you might be staying here for good?"  
  
Wither he mint in the town or the shop it was unknown to most, yet Mrs. Curtis answered," My husband and I have thought about it and am thinking of moving out when Pony's about 15 and can drive," she looked lovingly to her two boys, eyes shining with mirth as they rummaged threw the chocolates and sour candies," Yet Pony miss's the country. He seemed to like it more, besides the fact that he's made close friends with some boy's - as have the other two-one named Johnny Cade (I think that's his Last name)."  
  
"Aaaa yes," Said the old man smiling," Johnny. Bright young lad. Intelligent, sweet, often come's in here with his older sister. Yes he is a fine lad,'" the man looked to the boy's as they looked at the new assessment of 'Wonka' candies-a new fad among the child population as for the new book and movie release Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory." I can see why their friends."  
  
"Mommy!" said a young voice and they saw Soda and Ponyboy grinning, dozen's of chocolates and other sweets in their hands," We want these."  
  
The young woman sighed, out of sadness one might say, as she shook her head," Now Sodapop, Ponyboy, you both know we don't have that kind of money to be spending. Go put a few of those Wonka one's a way, and those poppy ones and then some."  
  
"But muuummyyy," came similar whines.  
  
"No butt's, put those away," she was cut off as the store owner put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Smiling he said softly," Let 'em keep it. It isn't like no one is going buy it. It'll expire before many come to raid my stash." It was true. The old man didn't get much business, much less very many well paying customers. "But-"  
  
"No," he smiled kindly," I love kids. Their happiness is enough to fill the hole world with joy."  
  
"All right," she said," You boy's can keep it."  
  
As the boy's ran out side cheering she turned," You can keep this much," She gave him a five and a one with three nickels and a penny," It's all I have. Pleas, keep it. I know you don't have much."  
  
The man smiled gently," You're a very good and generous woman, Mrs. Curtis, and I wish their were more people like you and you're family. Pleas, do me a favor, and make those children happy." he loved children, that was well known, yet he had never had any-loosing his wife to a car accident at age 30 with her pregnant. He hadn't been their-it had been a taxi- yet it still pained him deeply. He dictated his life to making people happy, now.  
  
"Thank you David. Well, good by," she laughed as her boy's voice's begged her to hurry up out the door, and she followed waving behind her shoulder.  
  
"Good by Mrs. Curtis," he said sadly," I hope you come back soon. "  
  
With that they were gone. That night David cried while his hand clutched a picture of a beautiful woman with a swollen stomach holding a young mans hand. Both smiling happily for the camera. . .  
  
Lin:I donno what I was thinking. I really am tired, I'm going to have school tomorrow, and i know I'm going to have hell as for I'm only going to have a few hours of sleep. Pleas read, I have a reason for everything. Yes I know Johnny oregonly didn't have a sister, and my discription is out of carictor-but things changed with the years


End file.
